Just Another Bag of Cheetos
by WofOZ
Summary: Stopped at another road side no side motel, Sam hears a conversation that shocks him to the core, yet doesn't surprise him in the least. His brother the greatest protector of all. Who didn't see THAT coming?


Author's note: So I got to thinking the other day… where the hell is Castiel!? And what is that sneaky angel getting up to? Potentially finding out something interesting? Me thinks… yes.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was another motel, in another small American town on the endless stretch of backwoods highways that seemed to be the Winchester's lives. As Sam walked back from getting yet another vending machine late night dinner, wreaking of burnt body and covered in sweat, mud and blood, he thought to himself how despite everything, some things never change.

Sure the apocalypse could shortly be upon them. Sure he had crazy mind powers that could suck a low level demon right out of it's possessed body and send it back to hell. Sure Dean was making nice with the very angels that were threatening to snuff out Sam in the blink of an eyelash if he so much as sneezed in the wrong direction. And sure, maybe it was strange that both he and Dean had risen from the dead but when he looked at the bare bones, he and his brother were still Winchesters.

Soldiers born and raised.

They'd lived that way and deep down, as much as Sam wish it weren't so, they'd probably die that way. Something that seemed more and more likely with the sixty six seals slowly being broken and angels that seemed anything but angelic.

But to survive meant to see past that, to see the simpler things in life. Sam and Dean hunted the evil supernatural. They salted and burned, they shot silver, salt and iron rounds, they faked id's and credit cards and at night, when neither dared look at one another, they'd shed a tear thanking god they both came out of the hunt alive and relatively unharmed.

So sure the end was upon them. Ragnarok, the end of days, Armageddon, apocalypse, sixty six seals, Lucifer walking the earth… They were still Sam and Dean.

Dean and Sam. Brothers bound like none other through the trials of pain, loss, love and heartache.

Sam knew that come the end or come them stopping the end, they would always still be there for one another. The day he lost that would be the day he knew there was no hope.

Reaching their motel room door, Sam was seconds away from sticking his key in when he heard voices. Knowing Dean wouldn't let anyone in the room he thought was a threat, Sam curiously ninja'd up to the window for a better listen.

Castiel, it had to be Castiel. Sam couldn't see that well through the shades but he did see the plain brown coat, the perfectly tussled hair and with the thanks to an open window, he could hear the smooth, creamy voice as well.

"I can't believe after all these years I thought you lost," Castiel said. Sam raised an eyebrow as his brother plopped himself down on one of the beds and started fiddling with one of their many weapons. Dean's rifle, Sam saw, his brother loved that thing almost as much as he loved the Impala.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cass," Dean sighed. "And I think you're seriously confused."

"I am an angel of the lord, Dean, I do not get confused," Castiel replied.

"Whatever dude."

"When I pulled you from hell I had no idea, Father told me nothing of who you are and what your purpose on this earth was," Castiel continued. "How can you so easily deny who you are?" There was something in Castiel's voice that gave Sam pause. It wasn't that he was worried about what the angel might be referring to, but rather his tone. It was, for lack of better words, awe struck.

"Look Castiel," Dean said replacing the bolt on his prized rifle. And it was odd, because Dean never called the angel by his proper full name. "Sam and I haven't seen you since Anna got her groove back and suddenly you show up spewing nine kinds of crazy to me. We've been on the road seven hours making sure some marshal didn't catch our faces after we nearly burnt down an entire cemetery because Sam used to much lighter fluid. Right now, I really just want to clean my rifle, eat some chips and then hit the sack, okay? Can I do that or are you going to send me on a mission from god at two thirty in the morning?"

"Dean," Castiel said rather adamantly. And damned if the angel wasn't showing some sort of frustration because that was definitely something new.

"_Castiel_," Dean replied with equal yet sarcastic fervor. When nothing more was said for a few moments, Sam started to move away from the window to break up whatever was going on when his attention was brought back to the window.

"We need you." Castiel's voices was soft, hesitant almost afraid, unlike anything Sam had ever heard from the angel. It shocked him to think that the angels were getting to a point of emotion because apparently their regular routine wasn't working for them so well.

But Dean was Dean. What could he possibly be able to do that he hadn't told Sam about but that had an angel, an angel shaking in his loafers? Sam frowned and thought of the various things he had kept from his brother since Dean's salvation from hell. Was it possible Dean had some sort of gift slash curse that he was hiding as well?

"You don't need me," Dean replied. His voice surprisingly sharp only to soften and add, "Well… I mean obviously you do cause you pulled me from hell and all but I'm still not sure why. All you guys have done is tell Sam you're going to off him and send me on a bunch of wild goose chases or hell… lie to me."

"I have never lied to you," Castiel replied.

"Sure haven't told me the whole truth," Dean shot right back. Yeah, Sam silently added.

"Alright," Castiel said. "The truth is we need you."

"This has been established, yes," Dean smirked. "Otherwise I'd still be doing the life stretch down in the hot place… which is surprisingly cold by the way. Could be the circle I was in maybe…"

"DEAN," Castiel barked. "_Brother_." And if that didn't get Sam's attention, he didn't know what would.

"I've got a brother Cass and I'm not leaving him," Dean replied.

Okay, this is getting weird, Sam thought. Because clearly he'd missed something in regards to his brother's place in the angel's lives.

"We're are looking at the end of days, Dean," Castiel replied. "Now isn't the time to think only of yourself but of mankind as a whole."

"Screw you," Dean hissed. "In case you haven't noticed, maybe I feel mankind doesn't deserve saving."

"How can you say that?" Castiel asked. Sam wanted an answer to that question as well. Sure he and his brother had seen some crappy times purely at the hands of non-believers and just plain crazy humans but that was no reason to wish them dead.

"None of this would be happening if the rest of mankind knew the truth," Dean spat, suddenly he'd gotten angry. "Sam and I wouldn't have been social outcasts our whole lives. Don't preach to me when even you and the other angels are suffering because mankind is to sensitive to accept the responsibility of protecting themselves before they demand my help…"

Sam felt a shudder run through his spine as his brother's last words had taken a slightly terrifyingly sharp edge to them. A voice and tone like none other.

"They know not what is required of them," Castiel said. And it was interesting how he seemed to be the one's fighting on the human's behalf. "They need guidance, they need strong wills to show them the way… they need leadership."

"Well they can learn to lead themselves," Dean snapped. "Leave Cass, Sam'll be back soon."

"I will not leave," Castiel replied. "Not with out an explanation and I'm not the only one who wants one." Sam could just see his brother's eyes narrow dangerously and shockingly the angel cowered a bit.

"You want an explanation? Here it is, I'd be dead without Sam and he'd be dead without me," Dean said fiercely. "I am not afraid to admit, I lost faith a long time ago Cass. The day the woman, my mother was taken by evil and you and God did nothing to stop it. So you found out, good for you, it doesn't change a god damn thing!"

"It changes everything Michael," Castiel replied.

Dean froze. Outside the window, Sam froze as well. Michael?

"Do you fear your rightful name?" Castiel started in. Clearly he'd caught Dean's physical reaction to the name. While Dean turned and looked nothing more then slightly annoyed, Sam's heart was racing. This couldn't possibly mean what it sounded like.

"I fear nothing Castiel," Dean replied. And his voice had changed again, deeper and creamier, much like Castiel's. There was a calm but dangerous intonation in it.

"Then come back brother," Castiel said. "Fight with us once again as you were meant too. Fight with us as our leader as you did all those thousands of years ago when Lucifer was first cast out." Sam felt himself freeze even more, was Castiel seriously implying that his brother was an angel? More so, the Great Arch Angel?

"I'm not leaving Sammy," Dean said shaking his head. "Your fight is not mine, I'll help out when I can but in the end, Sam and I are both soldiers and like we came into the world of evil we'll go out."

"Damn it Michael! One swipe of your blade and you could rid this planet of half the demons already earth bound!" Castiel exclaimed. Sam was still to shocked to even be shocked that Castiel was totally losing it. Something that would have been hysterical if Sam wasn't suddenly terrified of his older brother.

So much for everything being basically the same as it always was.

"I'm not who you think I am Cass," Dean replied with his ever cocky grin. "And stop calling me Michael, who is he anyway? Your boyfriend?"

"When God met with you and told you to go to Earth, it was to watch over his flock from the human's level. It wasn't to get attached to some… some… _human_ child," Castiel replied. "What does Samuel, the boy with the demon blood, possibly hold over you that binds you to him so?"

What a question. Sam, who was shaking ever so slightly at the very idea that inside his brother was not only the greatest arc angel of them all but one of the few angel's who'd seen god, could barely move. And yet he found himself waiting for an answer, hoping for something, anything to show that his brother still felt as strongly about him as he did for Dean.

"That _child_ is my salvation," Dean replied. "Sammy keeps my sanity at the absurdity and ignorance of this world. I love him Castiel, more then you love your brothers and sisters in heaven."

Sam was touched but couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the situation. But despite having good reason, he just couldn't feel angry that his brother had kept something so huge from him.

"Besides…" Dean spoke again. "It was really only when you pulled me from hell did I really remember my grace."

"What?" Castiel asked. "Then why did you ignore my voice?"

"Because I didn't want to hear it Cass," Dean said so nonchalantly. "You know how it goes. Lucifer could hear your voice if he chose to repent but we both know that's not going to happen. He's still pissed about the whole, getting kicked out of the VIP room upstairs."

"This isn't a joke, _Michael_," Castiel spat.

"No it's not_ Freddy_," Dean replied. "And it's also a non issue, as you've said time and time again, everything is in God's plan even if we don't know what that may be. Why do you suppose he told you about me?"

"Because I saw no benefit in raising you from hell," Castiel replied bluntly. "I was curious to know why and today, he told me." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"So you saw him?"

"No. He spoke to me though, as he always does," the angel admitted. Then after a long pause Castiel continued, "Your sword, what did you do with it?"

"It's safe," Dean replied. "And it will stay that way until I need it again." Sam suddenly wanted to run to the Impala and check through every inch of the car looking for anything that might resemble the holiest sword in the universe. He was pretty sure he would have seen something like that before, however.

"Will you?" Castiel asked.

"Will I what?" Dean replied.

"Draw your sword again, Michael, will you join your brother's and lead us all into battle once again as you are meant too?"

"Maybe." Sam's pounding heart nearly dropped out of his chest at the idea of Dean leaving him. Not that he was really in any position to deny the world of one of their greatest saviors.

"Come with me," Castiel suddenly blurted out. "Our brothers are dying as we speak, to know that the great arch angel Michael was not lost all those years ago would give us all the strength we are lacking." Sam watched Dean sigh and shake his head.

"My name is Dean, Cass, and you should have thought about what you wanted and needed before Uriel decided to threaten to dust my little brother," he said. "Now go and tell the others when the time is right, God will call me to his service once again but until then, leave me and Sam out of it."

"No," Castiel hissed.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked. He reached over for the pillow at the head of the bed and for a moment, Sam thought his brother was going to start a pillow fight with the angel.

"I refuse to leave without you," Castiel said like a pouting child. "You're damning us all!" The pillow flew to the floor only to reveal the large hunting knife that Dean had always kept under his pillow ever since Sam could remember. But the second Dean grabbed it's handle and raised it, holding it to his side at arms length, the blade began to glow.

The light was bright and for a moment, Sam had to shield his eyes. When he looked back through the window he was shocked however to find that once and always impressive hunting knife was now an even more impressive and incredibly bad ass sword. It's silver blade was etched with an ancient writing Sam had never even seen before. It's handle was a shimmering gold and the whole thing was starting to glow red with intense heat.

"Kneel," Dean thundered in an earth shattering voice. Sam's eyes bugged out of his head as Castiel fell to his knees looking at Dean with an incredible fear in his eyes.

"I am your brother," Castiel said quietly. "There will be no hope if you choose the path of the fallen." And that sentiment applied to more then just the angels in Sam's opinion. If his brother fell, there wouldn't be any hope, for mankind, for heaven, but most of all for him. Sam and Dean were linked and that was something that no psychic powers, no angelic possession could every change.

An odd sense of calm washed over Sam as he realized he wasn't threatened in the least by this new revelation.

Dean placed the red hot sword on Castiel's shoulder and it began to singe the khaki colored coat. Sam didn't worry about his relationship and bond with his brother but he did worry for Castiel's safety. His fears needn't be as it seemed because the second the sword touched Castiel's shoulder, Dean lowered it. With a powerful effortless thrust, he stuck the blade into the ground and it burst into flames.

Ignoring the flaming weapon as it curiously lit nothing else in the room on fire, Dean knelt in front of Castiel and put a hand on the back of his neck pulling their foreheads together. Castiel was visibly shaking, terrified and awestruck all at the same time, Sam guessed.

"I will not leave you to suffer Castiel," Dean said softly. Castiel closed his eyes and a tear slipped down his cheek. The sight was stunning, Sam suddenly knew why his brother had never failed to have a calming presence.

Dean stood, picked up his flaming sword only to have it shrink back to the normal hunting blade.

"I'm just not needed yet," he said. "Because when I am…" he helped Castiel to his feet. "… There will be no hope for any of us human or angel alike. When my blade meets Lucifer's the earth will tremble. You should be happy that I've kept a low profile, that Sam and I have been doing our bit like we have because in the end, family is all we have and it's all I have… It's all I need. Remember that. _Remember that_, Cass, remember that when I am called, I will fight with just as much heart as I do when I protect Sam."

That was where Sam felt the fear of his brother's words because he knew that Dean's heart and will power combined with the will of god and the power of heaven, would be unstoppable, unyielding and unforgiving.

"I'll remember," Castiel said. Oddly calm once again, the angel gave a nod. Then added, "It is good to see your true self again, Michael."

"It's Dean, Cass, for now at least," Dean replied.

"Alright… Dean," Castiel replied. Then the angel was gone. Dean stood a second longer staring at the space where the angel had once stood. Then with a sigh, he smiled, twirled his knife expertly before putting it back at the head of his bed.

Sam turned and sank to the ground outside the window. Salting and burning, shooting and cutting… all the broken bones and all the blood loss. Being raised like soldiers, Sam suddenly realized his only regret was that he hadn't appreciated it more.

His brother was an arch angel. He was the arch angel and who was Sam? The boy with the demon blood. The one who was supposed to lead a demon army against… his brother? Was that what was meant to be?

"Hey."

Sam snapped his head up as his brother appeared from inside the hotel room and slid down against the wall, sitting next to him.

"H, hey," Sam croaked. "I uh… I was just… uh… I dropped s, something." Dean smiled, his every cocky simplistic, non angelic grin.

"Yeah, your jaw," the older Winchester laughed. "Did you really believe I didn't know you were out here? After what you heard?" Sam felt his heart skip a beat and then silently cursed himself. The heavens were ever omnipotent that and there was the fact that Dean always knew where Sam was and what he was doing anyway.

"So…" Sam said. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure how to address the fact that his brother was one of the most powerful angels in the bible. All that was stopping him was the fact that he didn't think he was needed by anyone but Sam, yet.

"So," Dean replied. "You get my Cheetos?" Sam burst out laughing not sure if it was out of fear, concern, sadness, or happiness.

"Yeah," Sam laughed. He picked up one of the snack treats that had been abandoned at his side and tossed it to his brother. "I got your Cheetos." Dean popped open the bag and tossed a few of the luminescent orange treats into his mouth munching away.

"Mmm, that's good eats," Dean said spewing orange shrapnel.

"Dean?"

"Mmff?"

"Um… thanks?" Sam asked. He wasn't sure why he was thanking his brother. He wasn't sure why he felt calmer then he ever had since apparently the world had started to go to hell.

"No worries Sammy," Dean replied. "I'll always have your back."

Though Sam had always known that to be true, Sam felt a renewed faith rekindle in his heart. Apparently, not all angels were dicks or felt the need to rip their grace out. Maybe there were other's out there who lay in wait of their final orders.

"So should we go buy you a khaki trench coat now?" Sam asked. "Or is it to soon?"

"Shadap," Dean laughed. Because it was still as it always had been; Sam and Dean. Dean and Sam. Brothers bound like none other through the trials of pain, loss, love and heartache… and eating a bag of Cheetos at a roadside motel, in nowhere, America forgotten by all the world around them.

**The End**


End file.
